Another Uzumaki
by Masaki of the Wind
Summary: This is just one of my creativity coming to life. It's about Naruto having a long lost sister and she comes to visit him. Yea pretty much things go bad and then they go great. I'll make another chapter later . peace


Title: Another Uzumaki

Chapter 1

"Do you understand the plan?" said a voice from the shadow.

"Yes master. I understand it very well." said a voice of a girl that had the voice of an angel.

"Good now go!" Just when he said that she took off in a flash.

"Tsunadae baa-chan I'm no kid anymore. Isn't there any better missions that I can do?

"STOP CALLING ME BAA-CHAN NARUTO!!!! And no there aren't any missions yet. Said Tsunadae angrily.

Naruto being disappointed left the room and slammed the door behind him. He walked outside and took a deep breath. "I wonder what everyone else is doing." Naruto whispered to himself.

A few minutes later he decided to take a walk through the forest in deep thinking about Sasuke. As he was walking he could hear a beautiful sound coming from the left side of the forest. "I think it was coming from the hot spring that is over there. Maybe I'll check it out". Naruto said to himself.

When he got there he found the hot spring. It was a beautiful sight to see. The grass around was pure green and the water was crystal clear blue. Just as he was about to go in he found a shirt and a pair of pants with a skirt.

_Maybe I shouldn't go in the water. It looks like a girl is here. Plus if I go in she might think that I'm some kind of perverted person like Jiriaya –san._ Naruto thought.

Just as Naruto was turning the around he came face to face with a beautiful girl he has never met before and the creepy part was that she looked liked him. She stared at Naruto with a certain looked that made Naruto feel guilty of doing something wrong. She was wearing a white towel around her naked body that was all wet. Her eyes were a fierce color of blue and green mixed together. She had red small little marks on the side of each cheek. Her hair was the same color as Naruto's hair color except on the very ends of her hair was the color orange. She then opens her mouth to speak.

"Who are you?" Her voice as sweet as an angel had Naruto mesmerized.

"Huh?... Well I'm Uzumaki Naruto. He said like a fool.

The girl did nothing then opened her mouth once more to speak the words Naruto thought he would never hear from someone in his life.

"I am…… Uzumaki…Natala." When Naruto heard this, his eyes widened.

"Y-You-You're an Uzumaki!?!?" Naruto said shockingly. Natal only stared at him then answered.

"That is what I said isn't it?"

They arrived at Naruto's house a couple of hours later. Naruto was glad to hear hat he had a little sister. All his life he always thought, and heard that he was abandon, and that nobody loved him. After a few hours of talking with Natala he found out that he actually did have a family.

"I have to tell everyone about you." Said Naruto

"Okay, but Naruto………. do people treat you differently in anyway?" she asked with a straight face.

"sigh Yes and some of them still do. But how did you know that Natala?"

"I know that you have the nine tails inside of you because of those lines on your face. Also long ago the nine tails used to be a feared beast by everyone in the village. It attacked, and killed so many people in just so little time. So I'm probably guessing since you have the nine tails inside you people probably fear you. Am I right?"

"Yes you are right. I may not have many friends, but I do have a few, and I know that they are true friends. They don't treat me like dirt like the other people in the world who don't try to understand me!" Naruto said angrily clenching his fists.

"It's okay Naruto. People don't understand me either and nobody ever will, so I know how you feel." She said as she walked closer to Naruto trying to comfort him.

"Thank you. Wanna meet some of my friends?" he asked her feeling a lot better.

"Okay sure." She said liking the feeling of Naruto's body.

END OF CHAPTER 1

Chapter 2 will be up shortly but that's if you guys like my story .


End file.
